She's Not My Pipe
She's Not My Pipe is a HTFF episode. Plot McPipes plays his bagpipe in his front lawn one winter day. Random, who is seen at a lemonade stand, attempts to block out the noise by shoving sliced lemons into her ears. The juice stings the inside of her head, and screeching in pain, she squirts some from her nose. McPipes gets his fur stained by the juice, so he angrily goes to clean himself. He quickly finds that his shower won't turn on. Descending into his basement, he realizes his pipes have burst. A team consisting of Neil, Lumpy and Piper soon arrives at McPipes' house to repair the broken pipes. As Neil gets to work in the basement, Lumpy carries more pipes from the truck. Piper tries to carry some of them but is unable to even lift them off the ground, so she resorts to kicking them around with her feet. Her plan goes well until the pipes roll away. Just behind McPipes' house is a log cabin. In its kitchen, Lumber and Bark are about to indulge in a pancake breakfast, until they find that they are out of syrup. Lumber approaches maple tree in the front yard and obtains its sweet sap. After he heads back inside, Piper rolls into the scene and tries unsuccessfully to get up on her feet. Lumber is too busy eating and Bark with picking up his fork to notice her in need of help. Piper eventually manages to get up, when she sees her pipes around her. Seeing the maple tree behind her, she gets an idea. Attaching one of the pipes to the spile of the tree, she creates a pipeline that leads into McPipes' cellar door. She finally meets Neil and Lumpy downstairs, with distressing news: there are even more pipes to repair. Piper and Lumpy find no more pipes in their truck, but are determined to keep searching. Lumpy looks in the house, soon coming across McPipes' beloved bagpipe. He takes the instrument, tears off the reeds and attaches them to the pipes in the basement. A nervous and unsure Neil tells his client that the job has been done. McPipes tests out their progress with his kitchen sink. Within minutes, he hears the sound of his bagpipe and turns his head to discover maple syrup pouring into his glass. He marches downstairs, where the sight of his destroyed woodwind drives him mad. Bark returns to the maple tree to find that it has been vandalized. He tries in vain to yank off the pipes, causing the syrup to flow at a larger capacity. McPipes strangles Lumpy as Neil tries to detain him, when the pipes around them begin to burst. One of the reeds from McPipes' bagpipe is blasted into the ram's chest. The house floods with so much syrup that Neil and Lumpy are drowned in the cellar. Bark finally removes the pipe from the tree, only for the spile to be shot into his chest. Lumber mistakenly collects Bark's blood, mistaking him for the maple tree. Meanwhile, Piper watches as McPipes' house overflows with syrup. Random sets up another stand and her first customer, Nutty, literally bathes in the puddle of syrup on the ground. Deaths #McPipes bleeds to death. #Lumpy and Neil drown in syrup (offscreen). #Bark is impaled by the spile. Trivia *This is Piper's first starring role after debuting in Dog with a Log. *McPipes dies in a similar way to Lifty and Shifty in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy part 2. *The title is a pun on "she's not my type". *The two starring characters both have "pipe" in their name. *The original title was The Pipes Are Calling, but it was already taken. Gallery notmypipe2.png|McPipes killed by what he loves most. notmypipe3.png|That's not syrup... Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes